Father of the Forbidden Child
by BlackRose96
Summary: What happens when Hiei is captured by a crazy demon who likes to mess with peoples' minds? And what does Hiei's father have to do with it all? rated M for language and maybe later chapters
1. Captured

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: What happens when Hiei is captured by a crazy demon who likes to mess with peoples' minds? And who is this man-demon as Hiei likes to refer to him as. (Rated M for language)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish I owned Hiei. hehehe. **

There's a boy in a small room in a hidden compound in the Maikia. The boy tries to sit up but falls down on his back with a thud as pain shoots throughout his body. He gasps as he attempts to sit up again, but to no avail.

Hiei is surrounded by darkness for as far as he can see. "Where am I?" he says to no one, considering there is no one here, as far as he can tell anyway. _I can't remember how or why I am here._

_Great, how am I going to explain being late to the Detective's Christmas party…not that I mind not having to go. _sigh_ Now Yukina is going to be disappointed in me…again. Why does she always want me around? She doesn't even know that I'm her brother still._

Hiei was forced out of his reverie when the door to the right burst open and a tall man stood in the door way. _Hn. I don't have time for this._

"Ah, you're awake. Good." Hiei could tell that there was an evil glint in the man's eyes. He was smirking as well with the same grin he himself makes when he's about to torture someone.

This alone strikes slight fear into Hiei's heart. The man, obvious to Hiei's discomfort, retorts, "No need to be afraid boy, I won't hurt you." _Too much. _The man smirks.

Hiei somehow finds enough strength to sit himself up and look at the demon before him. "I am no boy!" he retorts. The man just laughs.

"Well of course you are. Why do you think you were able to succumb to my power so quickly back there?"

That's when Hiei suddenly remembered being back at Geinki's temple in the trees looking after Yukina. Hiei was in the trees when total darkness devoured him. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in this strange place with an extreme back ache.

"What did you do to me?" he said barley above a whisper because he couldn't muster enough strength for anything louder. This remark was followed by a hollow laugh.

"What did I do to you?" the demon repeated mockingly. "My dear boy. The better question is, what do you _think_ I did to you?" _Great, a demon who loves to play tricks on the mind. Just what I need… _

Hiei could tell that the demon was having trouble restraining his laughter. With this, the demon lunged forward and grabbed Hiei by the scruff of his neck and bashed him against the wall. _This is doing nothing for my back. Agh. _He could feel himself starting to lose consciousness.

Something fell out of Hiei's pocket and hit the floor with a little _thud._ The demon before him seemed to be entranced by the glimmering of the gold. It was a golden locket from the Ningenkai.

Rui had given it to him with his mother's tear before she threw him to oblivion. It contained a picture of his mother and father. He was told that his father had given it to his mother as a gift of his love for her. (Yes I know, very unlikely, but go with me here sheepish grin)

The demon picked up the locket and was carefully examining it. "Where in the world did you get this?" said the demon clearly admiring the locket.

"It's none of your damn business." Hiei retorted. And before he knew it, Hiei was punched hard in the stomach and then thrust on the floor, finally giving way to unconsciousness.

**Author's Notes!:**

**Alright, so this is my first fanfic…ever. The beginning of this story just popped into my head one day, and I was like, "what the hell." and started adding to it. I just became a member on here, and I'm still trying to figure everything out.**

**If there are any spelling mistakes on anything from Yu Yu Hakusho, tell me, so that I may fix them. And sorry if there are any, I'm kinda in a rush cause I'm being told to do my chores. **

**I'll try to update at least once a week, if not more. Since it's Christmas break, I'll probably be able to get a lot of writing done. So bear with me please.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Death of your Beloved

**Death of your Beloved**

**Disclaimer: I'm only 15. I own nothing but my disdainful mouth and my sour attitude. **

**P.S. Zetsumei means death in Japanese. Thought that'd be a nice touch considering how crazy he is… **

The door opened and came with it the voice that the fire-demon in the dark room knew all too well. "Hello again James. Long time no see, eh?" (Very unlikely Japanese name I know. It'll make more sense later on)

James knew that the demon before him was there for a reason. To either torture him, torment him, or force him to do work or other things he didn't want to do. He just wanted whatever it was to be done with, so he just cut to the chase.

"What the hell do you want with me, Zetsumei?"

"Oh James, such language, and coming from such a young one like yourself." The demon was starting to smirk with pleasure at the reaction his words made.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CALLING ME YOUNG! I HAVE SEEN, HEARED, AND DONE MUCH WORSE THINGS THAN YOU _EVER_ HAVE!" James all but yells.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Like father like son." The demon says, holding back laughter.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"James! Now what did I say about your language?" He could no longer contain his hysterics. James was really starting to get annoyed now.

The only reason that James was there is because he was captured at an age where he didn't know all that much about fighting. After all, he was in love with an ice-maiden and didn't want to have her look down upon him for killing.

He didn't like the fact of death all that much anyhow. But being captured here also made him do things he didn't want to do; like killing.

James's father also fell in love with a woman who he was not supposed to. He was a fire-demon from Japan, and she, a human from the Americas. He had fallen in love with her at first site.

He had somehow gotten through the barrier and was out hunting for humans. Japan was deemed too small and so he went to America, where he had heard that the humans there were much weaker than any other country.

She was not like the others; she was not the least bit afraid of what he would do to her. She had stood her ground and welcomed him with open arms. This was something that didn't make all that much sense to him. After all, he was a demon and was supposed to be feared by all humans, except her, that is.

Since she was so open and innocent, he didn't kill her. Actually, quite the opposite. They immediately fell in love and had him, James. Many made fun of him because of his name.

It's English and many don't understand why, but it's because his mother was English, and James was what she always wanted to name her child if she had a boy. (There, I made the name problem all better now smile)

James only came back to reality when the demon showed him something that looked all too familiar. It was the very same locket that he gave to his love. "Where the hell did you get that from?!" James wanted to scream. How did the demon get his love's necklace! But better yet, was his love alright?

"Why are you so intent on knowing?" the demon knew very well why and was just playing with James.

"I won't ask you again. NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT HINA'S NECKLESS FROM!!" It was all he could do to keep himself from lunging at the demon, but he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere. Then, the demon finally answered him.

"From a boy, much like yourself, who we have captured as well. A young _assassin, _who goes by the name of Hiei. He's also right down the hall from this very room, unconscious."

He was clearly having too much fun with this. He could see from James's eyes that he was extremely terrified that his love's locket was taken from her. And he also noticed the strain of the word _assassin._

Does that mean that his love is dead? How could that be? He had only been gone for a few years. How could she have died already?

James also noticed that the demon said _boy_, and James knew very, very well that men were forbidden to set foot on the Glacial Island, where the ice-maidens lived.

"Actually, no. I lied." Seeing the relief in James's eyes only made him laugh. "No, not about me getting the neckless from an assassin. That's all very true. I lied about where he is. Hes not down the hall from here. I just wanted to see your reaction to how close the boy who killed your beloved was to you this very moment."

At this, James's eyes widened. _Did he just say 'the boy who killed your beloved?'_

"Actually, the boy is right beyond that wall." The demon pointed to the wall on James's left. "Well I'd best be going now. Lots of things to do besides telling you stories; no matter how much I enjoy telling them to you." And with that, the demon left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving James in the dark once more.

**Author's Notes!:**

**Hey, sorry that my first chapter was so short. I didn't realize until after I had already uploaded it. I'm kinda thinking about doing a prologue, tell me if I should or not in your reviews. Also, if you think I should, help me with some ideas with what it should be about. **

**Thanks guys.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Unexpected News

**Unexpected News**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' people.**

**I feel very unloved though. I've gotten no reviews so far, though I know my writing sucks, please review. I would feel much better. Hehehe.**

* * *

Hiei was looking at the wall right in front of him. He was sure he had been staring at it for hours. He was huddled up against the wall opposite to the one he was staring at. His legs were up together with his arms wrapped tightly around them and had his head lying on his knees. _Was it true? How could it be? His father, right beyond that wall? _

The same demon had come back and kicked Hiei awake.

FLASHBACK

"Get up boy. I have wonderful news to tell you!" He kicked Hiei until he was fully awake and moaning in pain. "I have news of your father!" Hiei's eyes widened in shock. _How could this be?_ _How could he have news about my…my _father?

"I've just been to talk with your father and have informed him of your where-abouts. He knows exactly who you are and what you've done with your life these past years and so he sent me to give you a message.

Your father has asked me to tell you that he doesn't give a damn about you, and that he'd rather see you dead than ever even think of caring for you in the least."

Hiei, for the first time in a long time, felt hopeless and felt like completely breaking down. He didn't care who was around. He had never even met his father, and already he was a failure to him.

"Oh, and also, he's just on the other side of that wall right there," the demon stated nonchalantly while nodding his head towards the very wall that Hiei was now sitting in front of.

END FLASHBACK

Hiei was shaken to his very being. His father? The one that he longed for for so long. How could he be right there, just behind the wall, knowing that his son, the one he never met, was right here and didn't give a damn?

After the demon had left, Hiei crawled to the wall he was now leaning against and started doing something that even shocked himself. He cried. Yes he, Hiei Jaganshi, the one whose name struck fear into the hearts of many, was crying. Crying over something that he had absolutely no control over.

Hiei felt absolutely disgusted with himself. Why should he cry? There was nothing he could do about it. And yet here he was, defenseless and alone again, with one of the two things he wanted more than anything ripped from his hands before he even had it.

His father's love.

After thinking about it for a very long time, Hiei crawled over to the wall that his father was behind, and leaned against it. He didn't care if his father didn't want him, he wanted his father, and he didn't care anymore who knew it.

_O__O__O__O__O__O__O__O__OOO_

Zetsumei was very pleased with himself as he strode down the sinuous corridors of his castle. Not only had he figured out the relationship between James and Hiei, with many thanks to the locket he found, he had managed to completely make up what really happened between himself and James.

If all went according to plan, he was going to get a real treat out of his new twist to their miserable and pathetic lives.

YAWN

"Wow, completely ruining innocent peoples' lives really wears me out. I need some good shut eye."

And with that he closed and locked the door to his luscious suite, making sure that the hidden cameras he had placed in Hiei and James's rooms were working smoothly and he watched them through the TV's in his room (I know that they are human devices, but he's rich.. humor me) for a few moments.

He noticed that there were quite a few of the ice demons' tear stones in Hiei's room. (don't know how to spell the name of them. If you know, please tell me how to spell them in a review) He also noticed that they were even more valuable and rare, considering their black shade.

Zetsumei made a mental note to collect them after his plan played out. He yawned one more time before undressing and resigning for the night.

* * *

**Yea, I know it's short, but I've already written all the way to chapter 10, and trust me, they get longer. Only reason I haven't posted much is that my internet keeps going out all the time, and I'm having major writer's block where I am, and am hoping to keep being able to post chapters slightly often. Anyways, enough of my rambling. **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Realization

**Realization**

**Ok, because I'm being nice, and I'm just plain bored, I'm going to post chapter 4 today as well. Hope you enjoy and don't fall asleep from boredom (hope my writing isn't _that_ bad). Anyways, on with the reading.**

**Disclaimer: again, own nothing here people**

**

* * *

Hiei had never cried so much before in his life. His entire body was shaking violently, even while he slept. He had cried for so long and had made himself so exhausted, he managed to even cry himself to sleep.**

Black tear drops were scattered all around him.

Luckily, his demon capture didn't pay him a visit that day. Unfortunately, that also meant no food or water, but Hiei didn't care. Right now he didn't have too much of an appetite anyways. Who would if they spent the entire night crying?

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

James was sitting alone in the dark once again, just thinking as he usually did; about his beloved and of her health.

Was she really dead? How could it be? His love; his one true love. He would kill the demon who assassinated his beloved. No matter how young or old they were, they deserved to die, and he was going to make them pay.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

The next day Hiei was brought to another strange room and chained to the wall. He had a blindfold over his eyes and his Jagan was magically bound to stay shut and unused. Duck tape was placed on his mouth and a bag over his head. He was then beaten with what he could only assume was a pipe.

The door creaked open once again and he heard the sound of another person being dragged in. "Who is this boy?" a strange, deep voice answered the sound.

"This is the assassin who killed your beloved," the kidnapper replied. Hiei felt someone's eyes on him, tracing his every curve, cut, and bruise. He didn't know if what the demon said was true or not. Hiei had killed many demons and humans alike; who was he to tell if he did or did not kill this person's "beloved?"

"But he is just a child," the stranger voiced, seemingly astonished.

"Did I not tell you this before?" the stronger demon was starting to loose his patients. "Now, I am giving you a chance to kill the one who has caused your love's death and you much pain. Are you going to take it or not?"

Hiei only assumed that the stranger had indeed taken the chance and was given the weapon for soon it was once again struck against his body. Too weak and chained to do anything, Hiei just stood there and took the beating...again.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

James had been dragged from his chamber and to a room he knew he had been before. There was a small boy chained against the wall, where he had been the last time he was there. Zetsumei stood before him and had instructed James to kill the person that was chained.

As soon as he had seen who this assassin was, he started having second thoughts. He knew what he said before about him taking revenge no matter what the demon's age, but his conscience got the better of him. He didn't want to kill him; he really _was_ just a child.

But when he was reminded that this boy was the one who had killed his Hina, he was overcome by rage. He snatched the pipe before it was even handed to him and started beating the demon chained to the wall.

Before he knew it, James was yelling things like "I'm going to make you suffer," and "you'll pay for what you did to my Hina!"

As soon as the last words left his mouth, the boy stiffened. James stopped out of pure shock. Both at what he himself was doing and that the boy was starting to respond after all this time.

The boy started "mmm"ing and before the other demons in the room could stop him, James had thrown off the bag and ripped off the duck tape and untied the blindfold.

The boy that stood before him looked almost, if it could be, exactly like James had when he was younger. The only difference was that James's hair was never spiked with the blue highlights and white starburst adorning his hair.

James had also been tall when he was young, but this little one was quite short for his age. (Couldn't resist teasing our poor little favorite fire demon. 0D).

James was frozen still and so was the young boy before him. They both stood there in an awkward silence until the younger one broke it. "I never killed her." He said it so softly that it was barely audible, even at their close proximity.

Just then, the demons that were in the room soon overcame their shock of the previous actions and seized them both. James didn't even bother to fight but the young one was struggling with all his might.

"I never killed her! I would _never _kill her! How could I ever kill my own mother?!" yelled the boy, gasping from all the struggling and the beating that took place before.

The demon that was restraining him was trying with all his strength to silence the child from revealing any more than he already had.

At that last statement, James stood stock still. _Could it be? Could I really have a…a son? No, no, no! I couldn't have a son! I just...couldn't_. James shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts.

Before he could do anything, one of the other guards, who had realized their comrade's attempts to silence the boy were futile, had knocked out said boy and was picking him up to carry him away.

The next thing James knew, he was doing something he never thought he'd do again: fighting. He fought his way free; he fought his way to his son.

Well, at least James found out the truth. I realize Hiei has been a bit OOC throughout the story so far. I'm trying to fix that, but I just can't always seem to capture his annoyance with life. Well, I hope it wasn't that bad.

**R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Thinking to Yourself

**Thinking to Yourself**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I won nothing. Just the plot is mine.**

**Ok, yea I know that I haven't updated in a while but since school started, I haven't gotten on the computer much lately. But anyways, go on and read the story.**

* * *

Hiei moaned as he sat up. He looked around and realized he was a forest he didn't recognize.

As he examined his surroundings further, he noticed that not only was he in a forest he didn't recognize, but he wasn't alone either.

Leaning against a tree, not two feet away, stood the man who had beaten him not long before.

"Where am I? And who the hell are you?" demanded Hiei. His entire body was in pain and he had a pounding headache. He was not in the mood for games.

"You're in a Maikai forest, silly" declared James in a humorous voice.

"Hn. No fucking kidding, ass hole. I mean _what_ forest?" _thank you captain fucking obvious._ "And you didn't answer my other question baka." At that, Hiei narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Well, you've got quite the mouth don't ya, little one. Like father like son." The last part he muttered so low that even Hiei's keen sense of hearing couldn't pick it up. The little fire demon's eyes narrowed even further…if that was possible.

The man before him moved from his position against the tree and started towards the rock Hiei was leaning against. _At least, I think he's a man. He doesn't really look like a demon. Then again some demons don't. According to some people, even I don't. But oddly enough…he has red eyes like Yukina and myself. Maybe he's a fire demon…_

His thoughts were cut short when he realized the man/demon was standing over him. "My name's James," he stated while holding out a hand to Hiei, who just stared at it in turn.

_Hn. James. That sounds familiar…but why…_Hiei was once again caught up in his thoughts, and didn't realize it when James sat down next to him. He had long abandoned the act of trying to shake hands.

"I don't exactly know where we are. All I know is that when I got us out of that…place…I just kept on running. I ran for at least half a day. When we got out, it was early afternoon; it's now early the next morning. You must have gotten hit pretty hard in the head for you to be out cold for that long."

Slowly the memories of the day before came flooding back to Hiei. He hadn't quite remembered all of it, just the man-demon…James, and how he had beaten him. Then, all of a sudden, he remembered just precisely _why_ he was beating him.

Hiei's eyes widened at the realization.

"How did you know my mother?" he asked it so softly that it was hard for James to make out what he said. He got it none the less.

James had known this was coming. He'd known it was coming since the moment they were out of that retched place. It was just how he was going to explain it that was the problem. He hadn't quite figured that part out yet…

"Um…well…you see…it's quite a long story" he said in a rush. This was harder than he had expected. Not only had he just found out that he had a child, that child was right beside him, and he had to explain to him that he was indeed his child. _Wow, that's confusing._

He turned to look at his fiery son, who happened to be staring at him, slight anger and impatience shone in his eyes. _Geez, he's more like me than I thought. Not only angered easily, but extremely impatient. _Sigh. _This is _definitely _going to be harder than I had first thought. I wonder if he thinks to himself as much as I do…_

_Probably. He is your son after all_

_Whoa! Where did you come from? Who are you?_

_Let's just say I'm the little voice of reason inside your head._

_Um…ok…since you're my voice of reason, how the hell am I supposed to explain to him that he's my kid?!_

_Well ya know, it would be easier if you had the locket. But noooo…that bastard had to take it._

_Shit. That's right. I need to somehow get that back. I'll think about that later though. How am I supposed to tell him?!_

_You're on your own on that one. But let me give you some advice._

_Yeah?_

_Well for one, you should stop swearing so much. Maybe if you stop, your kid will stop as well._

_Yeah, maybe I should. My mouth usually gets me into a lot of trouble._

_Probably gets the kid into a lot of trouble as well._

_Yeah, probably. He is a lot like me after all._

_Trust me, we know. _

_Ok, now about the problem at hand here please._

_Oh, right. Why don't you try finding out his name and some stuff about him before you worry about telling him. And just tell him, for now that is, that you met her while you were traveling. After she left the ice-maidens of course._

_That's a great idea! You're a genius!_

_I know._

…_I really need to stop talking to myself, 'cause now I'm having conversations in my head…_

_I know that too._

_glare_

_You know you love me._

_Oh just shut up, will you!?_

There was silence in his head for a few moments, and he thought that the voice had actually gone away. But then…:

_Ok…for now._

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I've been having major writer's block lately, and it actually started with this chapter… Anyways, since all my chapters seem to be so short, I'm going to post two at a time from now on. Or at least try to anyways. Chapter 6 will be up momentarily, so look out for it. **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Temper, Temper

**Temper, Temper**

**Disclaimer: just look at all the other chapters.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

Hiei was starting to get extremely pissed off. Not only had this man-demon, or James as he called himself, try to avoid the subject of his mother, but he seemed to be in his own little world.

Not that Hiei minded all that much, he was one to keep to himself as well, but he wanted to know how this man-demon knew his mother. _And why the hell was he so intent on getting revenge for her death? It doesn't make any sense!_

He looked back over at James, and he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. He glanced at Hiei, and seemed to struggle for something to say, so Hiei took the liberty of speaking first.

"You actually going to answer me you half-witted imbecile?" Hiei smirked at his statement. It seemed to anger the obviously older man-demon before him.

"You really should watch your mouth there short stuff. You never know when you're going to anger the wrong demon and get yourself in to a shit load of trouble."

Now it was James' turn to smirk. He had clearly angered Hiei even more. "Maybe you should be the one to watch your mouth! You obviously don't know who you're messing with!"

James took a moment to think. _This could be my chance to learn something about him. And maybe I can piss him off in the process as well. Ha! That'll be fun. _

"You're right. So why don't you tell me, all-mighty _child_" James started laughing as Hiei's face contorted into one of pure furry.

What came next, he wasn't expecting though. Hiei had balled his fist up into a fist and had launched it towards James' face but, being a more experienced fighter, James caught his fist in mid air. (Yes, James is older and has fought more than Hiei; therefore he is a more experienced fighter. He is also Hiei's father, so he should just be stronger than his son, even if Hiei disagrees).

James narrowed his eyes a bit and crushed down on Hiei's hand, making him wince. "Hmm, I guess it's not just your mouth that you should watch, but your temper as well."

With that James threw Hiei's fist down and hid his hand as he shook it out from the pain Hiei's fist had caused. _Damn, the kid's stronger than he looks. I guess his cloak masks his muscles. I need to look out for that. If I piss him off too much, he might be able to take me by surprise if I underestimate his strength too much._

_Not only that, but you won't want to hurt him anyways._

_Not you again! And what do you mean by that?_

_Yes me again. And I mean that he's your son. You'll hold back because you don't want to hurt your own son._

_Shit, you're right. And he doesn't know so he won't care if he hurts me and so he'll try to. Then I'll have to keep him in check. And then I might hurt him. _

_I doubt he'll care even if he did know you were his father. You know boys, they always want to be better than their fathers._

_Damnit!_

_What did I say about your mouth?!_

_Sorry…_

_It's ok._

James mentally kicked himself. What the hell was going on with him? He was bad mouthing _himself!_ Now that was just odd.

_Yes it is._

_Go away!_

_I'll kill him. Who does he think he is, telling me that not only should I watch my mouth, but my temper as well! _

_He's your elder._

_What the…who the hell are you?!_

_Let's just say I'm the little voice of reason inside your head._

_Well let's just say that you better get the fuck out before I make you!_

_James is right, you do need to watch your mouth…and temper._

At that Hiei's temper soared and he punched the tree in front of him. It caused James to jump and, once again, tear him out of his thoughts.

"I've had enough of this bull shit!" Hiei yelled. He grabbed the collar of James' shirt and pulled him inches away from his own face. "I want answers, and I want them now."

"Well, we can't always get what we want, now can we." James retorted. Hiei then came to the conclusion that James was either brave and bold, or just a plain idiot, or maybe just insane. No sane person would speak to _him_ in that manner.

Hiei, feeling slightly defeated and tired, and just a little bit of pain still in his back, remembered that he never answered James' question when he asked who he was, even if he had been rude and obnoxious.

Sighing, he said, "My name's Hiei Jaganshi, part of the Spirit Detective's team. Number one thief and one of the most feared demons in the Maikai." There, that should make James respect him more, knowing who he was dealing with….right?

* * *

**Alright, don't have much to say but I hope you guys liked it. It's taking me a lot longer than I thought to write this. Well, I hope to the next chapters up soon.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Swearing and Threatening Smacks

**Swearing and Threatening Smacks**

**Yes, I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm sorry. It's been really hectic over here. First my mom's operation, then my grandmother got cancer, then my aunt died, and now I'm just getting over the flu. I was out of school all last week and now I have a shit load of make-up work. Now before I get too busy into that and all my make-up tests, I'm going to update before I forget. **

**Here's the next two chapters. Enjoy. **

* * *

Wrong.

James started laughing. He was laughing, at _him!_ Why the hell was he laughing!? _He's probably just laughing because he's afraid of who I am and just doesn't want to show it. Yeah, that's probably it._

_I wouldn't count on it._

_Shut up! I didn't ask you!_

_Temper, temper…_

_Hn!_

"Well, you really told me who you are, didn't you?" James said after he almost completely stopped laughing…almost.

Hiei couldn't take much more laughing. He had enough of it when he was around the gang. It annoyed him enough then, and then that bastard of a demon was always playing jokes, and now James. He was ready to explode.

"What the hell are you laughing about?! I can't take it any more!" Hiei was so fed up that when he yelled, he had stood up as well. James, apparently on instinct, rose as well.

"You really need to control your anger, and your mouth. Next time you curse, I'll slap you." James had finally stopped laughing. _Thank Spirit World._ He was just about to relax again when what James had said finally sank in. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Was that a threat?" Hiei said in a low, dangerous voice. He was _not_ about to let this _man-demon_ think that he can threaten him and get away with it. Even if it was just a stupid little slap.

Truth be told, the little fire demon was a little bit afraid of the strength that James may posses. When he had tried to punch the elder demon, he nearly broke Hiei's hand. He didn't think he would meet someone who seemed so weak but would actually be stronger than Hiei.

Hiei was worried that, in a one on one fight, he would lose.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

James now understood why people were so afraid of Hiei. When he was angry, or annoyed, or anything other than happy (which he seemed to never be happy…ever), he was a real terrifying sight.

Not only did his eyes narrow, his body tense, and his eyes fill with hatred (or something close to it), but he also growled and showed his fangs. Not only just that, but the voice he used alone was enough to make anyone run screaming for their mommy.

_He just keeps getting more and more like me, doesn't he?_

_Well, you know what they say, like father like son._

_Yea, I guess you're right._

_I'm always right._

James shook his head. He could be so over-confident sometimes.

Then he looked back at Hiei. He seemed to be waiting for an answer for his previous question. _Hmm, might as well be a smart ass…_

"Did it sound like one to you, short stuff?" they seemed to be getting no where. All they ever did was try to have a civil conversation which ended in an argument much like this was turning out to be, and then one of them would do or say something stupid, and then they would both end up talking to themselves.

This had to stop and he, being the older of the two and, in his eyes, the much more mature one, would have to be the one to end it.

_But this is just so much fun. I finally have someone younger than me to pick on._

_Oh grow up will you. This is your son, and if you stay here for much longer, the army you know Zetsumei has will be on your tail. Are you really willing to put your son back in danger of that crazed maniac?_

_You're right. We need to get out of here. But how am I going to get him to stop being such a stubborn little brat?_

_Well, he's your son. Figure it out._

And with that the voice disappeared, leaving a very confused father, and a very stubborn and hot headed son in its wake.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_How dare he talk like that to me! I'll kill him!_

_Oh grow up already Hiei. You know he can beat your sorry arse in a split second._

_Not you again! And no he can not!_

_Prove it._

_Hn. _

_Swear again. I dare you._

Never being one to back down from a dare, even one he gave himself, Hiei decided he was going to curse again. But he also wanted to be sure that he got his point across to that stupid little annoying voice just in case the bastard in front of him didn't go through with his threat.

_That's it._

_What's it?_

_You'll see._

_Hiei…I was kidding…_

_Hn._

_Hiei!_

Hiei smirked. "Bastard." He knew that, even if James wasn't going to go through with his threat, he would surely try something because of being called a bastard. _Perfect._

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_He didn't just…_

_He did._

_Shit._

_Watch your mouth._

James stared down at his son. He couldn't believe he just called him that. _I should have known. If someone threatened me with that, I would have done the same thing._

_You're an idiot._

But none the less, James had had enough of Hiei's mouth. He had placed one of his hands in his pocket earlier and so he balled up his free hand so Hiei could see it.

Just for effects, he narrowed his eyes as well. James was _not_ one to back down from a threat he himself made.

He hid his smirk as he saw Hiei take a slight stance to defend himself as he knew, or at least _thought_ he knew what was coming.

James shot his fist towards Hiei's stomach and as Hiei went to block his hand, James instead grabbed his arm and held it still. Hiei, not expecting that little twist of events, didn't see James' other hand coming.

James' hand had collided with Hiei's right cheek with a resounding **smack!** He was hit so hard he lost his footing and fell flat on his arse, due to James also letting go of his arm in mid fall.

Hiei caressed his cheek, rubbing it slightly from the stinging pain. He was sure that there was a major red mark where James' hand had hit. All he could do was stare in shock up at the man hovering above him.

"I told you Hiei, that if you swear one more time, I was going to smack you." And then James smirked. "I said nothing about punching you. If you were smart, you would have caught that." There was humor in his voice, and it, of course, annoyed Hiei to no end.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Reasons and Revelations

**Reasons and Revelations**

**Here's chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but my potty mouth and perverted mind. Go me!**

* * *

They had been walking for at least three hours now and Hiei, still having a pounding headache from the guard knocking him out, not to mention the slap he received from James, was getting very cranky.

After Hiei had fallen, and after James had finally stopped laughing…again…he had helped Hiei stand up, saying that they needed to get moving. Apparently that maniac had quite an army, and they would no doubtedly be looking for them.

James had stabbed a few times at a conversation, but received no more than an "Hn" from Hiei. But of course, never being able to stay quiet for very long, he had started whistling a tune.

The small fire demon's nerves were already shot, and the whistling was doing nothing for his headache.

"Will you stop that torturous disgrace of sound making!" He couldn't take it anymore! He was going insane! Not to mention he was getting pretty dizzy from the sudden outburst. It probably also had something to do with his lack of food and water.

Next thing Hiei knew, he had collapsed, but somehow James had managed to catch him before he fell to the ground. "I got ya." He said before taking Hiei up in his arms and standing him back up straight.

"I don't need your help, you…" but he was cut off by the older demon's hand over his mouth.

"Stop being stubborn, and watch your language will ya?" why was he being nice and, is that _concern _in his voice? _Why should he be concerned about me? I'm just a _child_ to him. What does he care?_

After some debating with himself, he decided to voice his questions, especially since James had put Hiei's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk, saying that they had to keep moving.

"Why do you care?" there was curiousness in his voice as he looked at the elder man who, Hiei just noticed, was actually pretty young himself.

He couldn't be any more than a little over a hundred years old, maybe even one-hundred and fifty, and that's pretty young in demon years. In human years, he'd have to be around…what…mid or late 30's. Hiei himself was around the Detective's age. The Maikai's time moved much faster than the humans. He didn't know the exact ratio, but it was something like every five or so years in the Maikai was only about one in the human world.

_Shit, that means that even though it's been a few days here, it's only been about an hour or so in the human world. That means Detective's party is just getting started, which means I'll still have to go. Dammit. _

Hiei was so caught up in his own thoughts that he nearly jumped when James actually answered him. "I care, because I can." He wanted to know more, but was too dizzy, confused, and a bit annoyed to push him any further, so he just nodded to show he heard.

The two of them kept walking in silence for what seemed like days, but in reality was only about 5 hours (in the demon world of course). Somewhere along the lines Hiei had told James to stop helping him, and was walking on his own. He kept glancing up at the man-demon in front of him, thinking about how much the two were alike, even if Hiei didn't want to admit it.

He was snapped out of his reverie…again…as James spoke for the first time in hours. "You want to know the real reason as to why I was laughing before? You know, when you told me who you were." James had kept his attention ahead of him, and not on the younger boy walking behind him. This was his chance to tell him everything, and he did _not_ want to lose his nerve now.

The young demon just stared at the form in front of him and nodded his head, then realized he couldn't see, he added a "whatever" hoping he'd get the hint. He did.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_sigh I can't believe I'm about to tell him all this._

_Well, it's about time in my opinion._

_Yea well, he needs to know. And I need to tell him so I'm just gonna gradually lead into it._

_Best plan today; from either of us._

_Yea…_

James took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to reveal. He hadn't told anyone about this, not anyone; but he needed to tell his son, and that's what he planned on doing. Just as soon as he calmed his nerves and made his voice steady…

"A few years ago, I met this _wonderful_ woman while I was traveling the Maikai. Tired of their cold and frozen hearts, she had run away from her people, vowing never to return to them."

He stopped to steady himself. Thinking about all of the memories and the thoughts of her being dead made him feel uneasy. He wanted to stop, to sit and rest and just think, but he knew he couldn't. He had to keep walking to get as far away from the castle as he could, and he needed to tell Hiei about his parents.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hiei's mind temporarily froze as James started recalling his memories to him. _Why is he telling me all this? And what does it have to do with him laughing at me?_

_He must have a reason. I guess we'll find out soon enough._

_I guess…_

But then Hiei's heart skipped a beat as what he was told slowly sunk in. _Cold and frozen hearts…running away from her people and vowing never to return…that sounds like…_Hiei shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. _no…it couldn't be…_

_Wait…didn't he beat you because of revenge for your mother's death?_

_Yes but…_

Hiei's heart stopped. It couldn't be…_there's no fuckin' way in hell!_

_It would explain a lot…_

_Shut your fucking mouth! _

_Geez. Such a temper._

_Don't make me kill you. _Hiei mentally glared at himself, if that was possible.

_You can't kill me, I'm just a voice._

_I can try though._

_You can, but it won't get you anywhere._

_Just shut the fuck up and let me think!_

For the first time in a very, very long time, Hiei was truly afraid. He was afraid of who this demon could be…who this _fire_ demon could be. And he was even more afraid of what Zetsumei had told him his father said. How he told him that his father wanted nothing to do with him.

Hiei wanted to run. He wanted to turn and run and never come back. He wanted, yes, he actually wanted to go back to the human world and be with his friends. At least he felt safe there, like no one and nothing could harm him.

What scared him the most though was that, even after everything he was told by Zetsumei, he wanted to be there with who could only be his father. He wanted his father to hug him, be there for him. He never had anyone to care for him, and he wanted his father to more than anything.

And that is why Hiei stayed. But he also wanted to know if he was his father for sure, before he listened to the rest of his story. He asked the one thing that would make his suspicions real.

"Are you a fire demon?"

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's short. You'll live though. I still have a major writer's block, but I'm trying to pick up the story. I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews. How hard can that be people? Anyways:**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Tails and Killings

**Tails and Killings**

**Wow, it's taken me almost a month to update. I'm sorry; I've just had so much writer's block lately. Because of that also, there's only going to be one chapter for now. I'll update as soon as I possibly can though. Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you a fire demon?"

James turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the younger demon. As he turned back around and kept walking, he nodded his head and added, "And she was an ice-maiden named Hina."

He knew it! He knew it! _I knew it!...Holy shit! He's my father!_

Hiei's head started spinning, and the next thing he knew he had collapsed again, only James wasn't paying enough attention behind him to catch him this time. Once he had hit the ground he gasped in pain as he finally realized the extent of his wounds from the previous few days.

James was by his side in a split second, looking over his nearly unconscious son. Hiei looked into his father's eyes, mentally pleading him to not hate him, to let everything that Zetsumei said to be false.

But for some reason, his heart wouldn't let him hope that much. He had been hurt too much in his life to let himself be put out there like that, only to put crushed once again.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

As James looked into his son's eyes, he saw the pain in them, and he didn't think that it was just from his physical wounds. There was something deeper, and emotional, and he felt like he needed to know what it was. He needed to take the pain away, even if it meant having it himself. He just needed to take it away from his son.

Hiei was slowly losing consciousness and, after realizing there was nothing he could do for the boy, and realizing it was getting dark, gathered the boy in his arms, and carried him off to find shelter for the night.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

It was the next morning, and Hiei started stirring. He had thrashed around in his sleep from nightmares and was still whimpering slightly now.

Upon awakening, Hiei looked around the small, damp cavern he and his father had hidden in for the night. Not seeing his father anywhere, he jolted upright, only to be held back by a hand coming out of the darkness behind him and pushing him onto his back once again.

Hiei turned his head to look behind himself, and saw his father lying against the wall. The little fire demon breathed a small sigh of relief. His father hadn't left him alone there after all.

He hadn't noticed before, but he was actually lying in his father's lap. He wanted to know the rest of the story about his parents and felt that now was the best chance he was going to have to ask about it, so he did.

"What happened after you met my mother?" Hiei looked up expectantly at his father. James looked back down at him, a small smile on his face. He had known that he would ask again, and so he had actually prepared what he was going to say.

He was getting smarter at this.

"You really want to know?" he already knew the answer but felt like saying it anyways, just for the hell of it. Hiei nodded slightly, still a bit sleepy from before. James smiled. "Alright then, but it's a long story. You might as well get comfortable."

Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his face slightly into his fathers lap to get comfy while listening to the story.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

James took a deep breath. This was it. He was finally going to tell his son the whole story. It was true that he had planned it all out in his head, every little detail, but that didn't mean that it wasn't easier thought up than done.

Without thinking about it any further, James started the tail. "Well, while I was traveling, I, like I said before, met a wonderful ice-maiden who vowed never to go back to her people. I, of course, was intrigued by her beauty and her kind heart, and so I offered to travel with her.

"You see, she didn't know where she was going, just that she wouldn't go back. So for a while, we traveled throughout all of the Maikai, and we fell in love. After a while we had…um, well slept together and apparently somewhere along the lines she got pregnant.

"We said that we would spend the rest of our long lives together, but all of a sudden she said that she had to go back to her people. Naturally, was confused to high heaven, and didn't know what was going on. I asked her why, but she just said that it was important, and that she had to.

"I wasn't going to stop her. She wanted to leave, and I loved her too much to make her do anything she didn't want to do. So, as a fair well present, I went to the Ningenkai and got her a golden locket and put a picture of the both of us in it. I told her that I loved her more than anything and I wouldn't let her people come between us.

"She told me that she loved me, and that she'd be back in a few years. We, well, slept together one more time and then she left. Not long after that I was captured by that maniac and forced to do his bidding." sigh "I didn't even know she was pregnant…I guess that's why she left."

James stopped there. Remembering all those memories of his love made him close to tears. He then looked down at his son who had curled up into a little ball sometime during James' little speech.

There was still one question that James desperately wanted answered, and Hiei might as well be the one and only one to be able to answer it. "Do you know what happened to your mother?" he said it in such a low whisper that Hiei had barely heard it.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hiei tensed at the question his father provided. He didn't want to recall those memories. But then he thought to how hard it must have been for James to recollect his, and so he felt he had no other choice. With that Hiei went into a little story of his own.

"Well, you know that men aren't allowed to even set foot onto the glacial island, right?" he looked up at the older demon, and he nodded, so Hiei went on. "Well, they said that I was a forbidden child since I was a boy. They said that I would grow up to be a murderer and kill every last one of those sorry son-of-a-bitches."

Hiei sat up and balled his hands into fists. Just thinking about what the elder said made his blood boil. He continued with clenched teeth. "They took me from her the second I was born; said that I would be banished and thrown off the cliff; said that I was a beast, and that I didn't deserve to live."

Hiei stopped for a moment and took a deep breath to steady himself. _This is harder than I thought it would be._

_Most things are._

_Why must you torture me?_

_Let's just say it's my job._

_Here's an idea: why don't you just not say anything at all?!_

_Oh Hiei, that breaks my heart._

_Good!_

Hiei waited a moment to make sure that the voice was gone. Thank Spirit World it didn't come back. Looking up at his father, he saw that there was sadness in his eyes. Hiei's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why would he be sad? It didn't happen to him!_

_But it happened to his son. Why wouldn't he be sad knowing that his son had a horrible life?_

_I don't understand…_

_That's because you've never had someone care for you like a father does._

_Hn. _

"I'm sorry." Hiei's eyes widened at his father's statement. He was sorry? Why was he sorry? _Ahh! _Hiei was getting more and more confused with each passing moment.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" he was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him.

"I shouldn't have let her go. Maybe if I had stopped her then none of this would have happened. She wouldn't be dead, you wouldn't have grown up without either of your parents, and we all would be living together right now. None of this would have happened."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." James snapped his head up at his son's stern voice. _Where had that come from?_

"You can't change it; you can't do anything about it. So why don't you just stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over it!" Hiei was panting and was yelling by that time, he was so angry. _If anyone should be feeling sorry for themselves, it should be me, not that buffoon! _

"You're right. I need to move on. It's just that in the span of a few days, I've learned that the one person that I loved more than anything is dead and I also have a son. It's just taking a while for all of it to sink in." Feeling ashamed of himself, James looked at the ground. He just needed to accept the fact that Hina was dead, and that there's nothing he could do to change that.

Hiei stood up. He couldn't stand being cooped up in a cave all day. He was just about to walk out the entrance when he remembered the question that his father had asked him before. He decided to answer it before leaving the damp hole.

"If you must know, Mother killed herself because she thought I died when they threw me over the cliff. I guess that's why Zetsumei said that I killed her, 'cause in a way, I did." With that said, he left.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Hiei's getting a bit angry only because he doesn't understand why someone would care for him, no one has before. It's taking him a little while to understand that. Also, it's just taking James a little time to cope with the fact that the woman that he loved so much is dead and he has a son. **

…**wonder how he's going to act when he finds out he has a daughter too…evil grin**

**R&R PLEASE! I won't update till I get 5 reviews again. Hehehehehe.**


	10. The Chase

Ok wow...chea...ok...all of you prolly wanna kill me right now. haha. i haven't updated in...over a year / O.o

wow...sooo sorry!

and i kinda wrote this...like...a LONG time ago...just found it...just realized i didn't finish this story...so i did today

sheepish smile

please dont kill me )

i'm putting up the next and FINAL chapter to this extremely long awaited story as soon as i put this one up.

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Chase**

Hiei was perched in a tree just outside the cave's entrance. He wasn't stupid. He knew that he wouldn't be able to survive the forest alone with the injuries he had, not to mention he had just realized that his katana was gone. _Stupid bastard took my sword. I'll kill him the next time we meet up._

Just then the ground started shaking and he was thrown off of the branch he was sitting on. He landed with an "oomph" and sat up, rubbing his poor, aching head.

The small fire demon looked up just in time to see an arrow heading straight towards his face and jump out of the way. Hiei turned around and saw that the arrow had embedded itself in the rock wall behind him, right next to James' head that had just appeared out of the entrance.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

James yanked the arrow out of the wall and immediately recognized it as the kind that Zetsumei's army used. Throwing the arrow down on the ground, the fire demon ran towards his son, grabbed his arm and yelled "Run!" just as a few more arrows shot towards them.

He knew that just the two of them were no match for Zetsumei's army, no matter how skilled they both were at fighting. Neither of them had any weapons and both were exhausted from traveling and lack of food and water. If they fought the army, they would both surely die, and that's just what Zetsumei was planning on.

See, James had, in Zetsumei's eyes, betrayed him, and that was punishable only by death. Hiei on the other hand, would be captured yet again and tortured even more, and James would die before that happened to his son.

As they were running, an idea popped in his head. "We should go to the Ningenkai. They can't follow us there. Have you ever been there?" James was panting now. They hadn't gotten much rest from all the walking around the forest and they still hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the castle. It was really starting to take its toll on both of them.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hiei was once again getting dizzy. He was getting sick and tired of all the dizzy spells, and he was hungry, and tired, and thirsty, and just cranky in general. And then there was James' question. _Had he been to Ningenkai? Of course he'd been to the Ningenkai! Where else had he spent the past year? _

_He doesn't know that, remember?_

…_Hn. _

"Yes I've been there. I'm part of the Spirit Detective's team remember? That's where they all live. That's where I was before I was captured by that lunatic."

"Alright. So we'll go there and we can hang at your friends' houses ok? That sound good to you?"

"Hn. Detectives having a stupid Ningen party called a Christmas party. I was supposed to go. I was actually thankful that that imbecile kidnapped me." Hiei was starting to become out of breath. All this running was really taking a toll on him.

"Why in Koenma's name would you be _thankful_ that he kidnapped you?!" Now he was confused.

"First of all, don't mention that stupid pacifier sucking toddler of a ruler in front of me. He's annoying. And secondly, I was thankful because I wouldn't have to go to the dreaded party. But now, it seems I have no choice." _This day just keeps getting better and better…_

"Wait a second, you know Koenma? _The _Koenma?" he couldn't believe it. His son knew the son of the ruler of the Spirit World.

"Yes, unfortunately I know the idiot."

"How do you know him?"

Great…how was he going to explain to his father how he was one of the three who stole the three artifacts from the Spirit World's safe and had gotten arrested. _Oh well, here goes nothin'…_

"Did you hear of the three demons who broke into the Spirit World's safe and stole the three major artifacts?" _I hope he doesn't think less of me now…_

"Yes. All of demon world and spirit world knows about it. Why? Were you one of them?" he asked the last part in a mocking voice. _Great, he thinks it's a joke. Wonderful. _He decided to play it cool.

"So what if I was? What are _you_ gonna do about it?" He asked nonchalantly. _If he wants to mock me, then I'm going to mock him._

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

James nearly tripped when Hiei said that last part. _How could _he_ be one of the demons who robbed the safe? That sounds like something me and my friends would do._

_He is your son after all._

_True…_

"I'm not going to do anything about it. I heard you were punished enough when you were arrested." _That'll surely get to him. Ha! As my own little punishment for him, I'll tease him about it for the rest of his natural life, and maybe even afterwards. _

He looked back over at his traveling companion and noticed that he was glaring at him. James just smirked at what the reaction he got from his last statement. _This is so much fun._

_You really need to grow up._

_Hey, I'm still young. I can be as immature as I want to be._

_Yes but you're a father now, you need to set an example._

James thought about that for a little while. He really should be setting an example for his son, but then again, he was just as bad. _Nah. _

_sigh_

"But hey, why are you so distraught at the fact that you'll have to go to your friend's party. It can't be that bad Hiei." Surely nothing was worse than being Zetsumei's slave.

"You haven't met the Oaf yet. He's even more annoying than you." Hiei's pace was starting to slow as they kept trying to outrun the army. Luckily they had the advantage of only having two people, not nearly a thousand. James had mentioned before around how many soldiers there were in the army, and they were all very well trained.

"Who's this Oaf person? And why is he so bad? I bet I'll get along quite well with him." This day was actually starting to turn out pretty well for James, besides the fact that they were still being chased. The arrows had long stopped zooming at them, but the two travelers weren't about to take the chance of stopping and being ambushed again.

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Hn. I wouldn't count on liking him. He's the most annoying and idiotic human I've met so far. He's also in love with…" Hiei stopped there. He had forgotten that James didn't know about Yukina. _Shit. Now he's going to want to know who I was talking about and then I'm going to have to explain and…ugh. This day sucks ass._

And sure enough…"He's in love with who Hiei?" _Great, now what?_

_You got yourself into this one Hiei._

_I get myself into a lot of things myself you dumb ass!_

_I've noticed…_

_Why don't you just go away and never come back?_

_Because then when you actually need me, I won't be here._

_I doubt I'll ever really need your advice._

_Well, we'll just have to wait and see. I'll leave you for now, but when you need me and I'm not here, you'll be sorry. _

_I won't need you, ever. Trust me._

_If you say so my fiery little friend. But when you need me and I'm not here, all you have to do is apologize and I'll think about coming back._

_Thanks for that useless piece of information._

_You're quite welcome._

Hiei sighed. What was he going to say to James? Then an idea popped in his head. It was stupid, but it would save him the trouble of having to tell him anything about his having a daughter.

"You'll see when we get there. It's kind of hard to miss." There. That would have to do for now.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with me not liking him?" _Oops. Wasn't counting on that one. Um…shit._

"It just gets annoying after a while. Trust me, you'll hate him." Hiei smirked to himself. He was getting good at making up things to say to get himself out of unwanted explanations.

They were still a bit of a ways away from the portal to the Ningenkai. It was at least another hour's run away. Truth be told, he was getting exhausted. And then yet another predicament arose in his head:

_How am I going to explain this whole thing to the gang?_


	11. An Interesting Christmas

ok, so this chapter might seem a bit rushed and may not make sense...but that's cuz it was rushed lol. i was like "ok...haven't writen in over a year...must finish!" i didn't even re-read it so if you guys find a lot of mistakes, feel free to tell me in a review and i'll go back and fix them. k? k!

:)

enjoy zeh last chapter

* * *

After about an hour and a half of running, they could finally see the portal ahead of them. It had taken them slightly longer than an hour to reach it because of their exhaustion, but they had made it none the less!

"Finally!" they both exclaimed at the same exact time. They both glanced at each other and then James started chuckling.

Unfortunately, they could still hear the army behind them. Because of their slowed running due to lack of food, water, and rest, the army had started to catch up with them.

Soon enough, the army's arrows started zooming past them. A random burst of energy, call it adrenaline if you will, had them both hurdling towards the portal to the Ningenkai.

James and Hiei tore through the portal and breakneck speed, one after another as the army's poisonous arrows narrowly missed their targets.

The next thing both of them new, they were spiraling out of control and they landed on their backsides in the middle of a forest in the Ningenkai.

"Well…" James started. "That was…interesting."

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply.

"So, do you know where we are? 'Cause I sure don't," James asked. He hoped Hiei at least knew where to get to his friends' house from here. If not, they were basically screwed.

"Yes, baka, I do know where we are," Hiei said with a glare as he got up and started to walk East.

"Hold it! Watch your mouth when you're talking to me, _son_!" Hiei whirled around and glared at James with all his might.

"I don't give a shit who you are. I'll talk to you whatever way I please, _baka_!"

_Oh, now that boy's gone too far!_

_Watch yourself, he's just cranky._

_I don't care! That's no reason to speak to me like that!_

With that James blocked out his conscience and walked up to the shorter demon. Hiei faltered slightly, but held his ground.

James stood right in front of Hiei and looked him square in the eye. "Apologize," he said simply.

"W-What?" Hiei was stunned. Never in his life had someone told him to…_apologize_!

"You heard me, kid. Apologize."

"Never," Hiei growled.

"Fine," James said calmly and, with a speed only Hiei could match (on his better days that is), he snatched Hiei's sword and started to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Hiei yelled after his father who just kept on walking in the direction Hiei had started to in the first place.

"You'll get this back when you decide to apologize to me," he called over his shoulder to his son.

Hiei growled and crossed his arms but begrudgingly started walking after the older fire demon.

Not half an hour later showed Hiei leading the way to Genkai's temple. Actually, truth be told they'd been in her forest the whole time. It just took them a little while to actually get to her temple. Luckily they hadn't run into any other demons that reside in her forest on the way to her home.

"Hey, I think I see it!" James exclaimed as the roof of Genkai's temple shown through the trees.

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply.

They were nearly 100 yards away, yet they could still hear the noise coming from inside. Hiei cringed at the sound, but James just looked as excited as a school kid.

"Figures you'd be happy to be here…"Hiei muttered.

"Hey, it's a party! Why wouldn't I want to be? Beats being in prison!" James nearly yelled in his excitement.

"Yo Hiei, that you!?" they heard someone yell from the temple, as they had gotten closer. James just looked at Hiei for a response, but as usual none came.

"Hey shrimp, that is you!" came a different excited voice. Hiei winced at the sound and James could figure that this was the 'Oaf' that Hiei had referred to before. Honestly James didn't think he seemed that bad. He smirked.

"And you brought a friend! Geez Hiei, I didn't think you had any other friends" Kuwabara grinned. Yueske, who came up behind Kuwabara, punched him in the side of the head.

"Shut up, will ya?"

Hiei smirked. He'd never admit it, to anyone, even if tortured, but he kind of missed them.

"Ah, Hiei, you did show up after all" Kurama smiled happily. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it. Oh, and you've brought a friend." Kurama seemed slightly hesitant at that fact, looking James up and down. He seemed ok, but there was just something about him…

And his eyes widened at the connection Hiei sent him through telethapy. As the shock dissipated, Kurama smiled warmly at the new demon.

"Welcome, James. It is nice to finally meet you." Kurama held out a hand to James, whose eyes were wide with shock of their own.

_How did he…?_

James just shook his head and smiled, taking Kurama's hand and shaking it. He'd worry about it later. Right now, he just wanted to sit and have a nice cup of tea.

All five of them made their way back to the temple, and were greeted by Yukina.

"Mr. Hiei, you came!" she exclaimed, but to Hiei's embarrassment.

"Hn," he replied while crossing his arms.

"Oh, and who is this?" she asked, while turning to James.

James hadn't moved from the doorway since he saw her. He knew immediately that she was an ice apparition just by looking at her. She looked so much like Hina, it was uncanny. And then two and two clicked as he saw the way Kuwabara was looking at her.

He looked at Hiei who was pointedly ignoring everyone and got very annoyed, very fast.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he grumbled angrily. Everyone in the room looked surprised, except for Kurama.

"It was on a need to know basis," Hiei stated calmly, shrugging. James, angrily grabbed Hiei by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to eyes length.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?!" everyone in the room gasped, with the exception of a few, and looked eagerly at the pair.

"W-what?" Yukina gasped, looking between Hiei and James.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kuwabara hollered, looking extremely confused.

Hiei and James continued to glare at each other until Yukina broke their train of thought.

"Mr. Hiei? Is this true?"her sweet voice carried through the room. Hiei felt such guilt at the sound, he couldn't help but look sadly at her.

He just simply nodded his head.

There were so many different emotions that flitted across her face at that moment Hiei wondered if he made a mistake.

And then, without warning, Yukina flung herself onto James and didn't show any sign of letting go any time soon.

Kurama and the girls smiled, Kuwabara blanched, Yuskue pretended to gag but smiled none the less, and for those who knew Hiei well enough could spot the flicker of sadness in his eyes. Kurama knew why. He knew that Hiei felt that he would never get that kind of reaction from Yukina. But how wrong he was.

"Wait," James said. Yukina thought she had done something wrong and started to pull away, but James just held her closer.

"No, not that," he smiled down at her and she smiled back. "I was just wondering…why do you call him Mr. Hiei?" a look of pure confusion on his face.

Yukina, James, and Kuwabara just looked confused, the rest of the room was shocked into silence; either by what James said or for anticipation of Hiei's and Yukina's reaction.

"I…that's the proper name of addressing him" Yukina replied, confusion radiating off of her.

"But why would you call you-" James was cut off mid sentence by Hiei's growl. James, shocked, looked over at his son and his eyes grew wide.

"She doesn't know?!" he all but yelled.

Hiei just growled and glared at the older fire demon more.

"I…feel like I'm missing something…"Kuwabara muttered.

"Since when aren't you?" Yuskue smirked and stuck his tongue out at Kuwabara's glare.

"D-didn't tell me…what?" Yukina asked, her innocence showing. She turned her big, questioning, red orbs on Hiei. He couldn't help but feel like he needed to answer her question.

"I-I…"

"Why don't you three go outside so you can talk in private?" the three suddenly turned to a smiling Kurama, who ushered them out the door. Hiei sent a nod Kurama's way, thanking him. Kurama just smiled knowingly.

"I-I'm so confused" Yukina stated, staring off into the forest while James and Hiei stood side by side behind her. She slowly turned around and smile her sweet, innocent smile.

She looked at James. "You're my father," she smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "But…why should I call Mr. Hiei something other than…well…Mr. Hiei?" she looked puzzled.

"Because-" James started but was quickly cut off by Hiei who laid out in a rush "Because I'm you're brother!" and winced, closing his eyes and waiting for her reaction.

There was a moment of silence as Hiei waited for the sounds of disgust to come from her pure lips, a look of disapproval in her eyes, which was why he had his own shut, or something. Something other than what she gave him.

Hiei felt the sting before he heard the slap. _That_ he was not ready for.

Hiei, shocked beyond all belief, stared at his twin with wide eyes. But they softened when he saw the tears. He knew it! He knew she would react this way!

_I knew it!_

_silence_

_What? No sarcastic reply?_

_more silence_

…_please? I-I need something. Need to hear something other than this deafening silence!_

_nothing_

_I knew she would reject me…but why does it hurt so badly…?_

_silence_

_sigh i…I'm…sorry…ok? I'm sorry for everything I've said. I just…don't know any other way to act…_

_I know…_

_perks upyou're…you're there!_

_You're surprised? I told you all you had to do was apologize._

_I know…what…should I do?_

_What makes you think she's rejecting you? Stop jumping to conclusions._

Before Hiei had a chance to respond, he felt something collide against his body and arms wrap around his neck. He stiffened at first, but realizing it was Yukina he slowly started to relax and his own arms slipped around her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she whispered into his chest.

"I…was afraid you wouldn't accept me" he answered, sheepishly.

"How could I not? You're my brother" she smiled up at him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Soon both twins were encased in their father's arms and all three stood there with their arms around each other chuckling to themselves.

Four pairs of eyes watched the exchange between the small family.

Two from above, and two from the doorway to the temple.

"See, I told ya it would happen sooner or later," came the bubbly voice of Boton.

"Yea, yea, yea…" came the slightly annoyed voice of Koenma as he secretly stuck his tongue out in the grim reapers direction.

Meanwhile Kurama and Genkai just smiled knowingly at the family from the doorway to the temple while the party still raged on inside.

_sigh What an interesting Christmas._


End file.
